


Step One College, Step Two Take Over the World

by Souless_Robot



Series: Yugioh Au-gust [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A very out there take on a college au, AU-gust 2020, Chancellor Sheppard's got to go, Chazz gets a Ph. D in Dueling, College, Gen, Humor, Ojamas, Post-Canon, Professor Chazz Princeton, Slifer Slacker Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: “Give it to us straight boss,” Ojama Black said floating over to the tv stand and lifting up a shirt in search of the laptop, “What’s the whole plan?”“Step one: get into Neo Domino University,” Chazz lifted one finger and waved it in his spirit partners’ faces. “Step two: get a Ph.D. in dueling. Step three: get hired to teach at Duel Academy. Step four: take over the school.”“Wow, boss that’s so evil!”“Nothing about that is evil!”
Relationships: Chazz Princeton & the Ojama brothers
Series: Yugioh Au-gust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Step One College, Step Two Take Over the World

**Author's Note:**

> My very out there take on a yugioh college au for the AU-gust prompt fills. What can I say I kind of like the idea of Chazz becoming a teacher, I think it in some ways fits him better than being a pro duelist. So this is a what-if Chazz went and got a Ph. D in dueling and took over the academy au? 
> 
> Right now this is a one-shot but who knows what the future might hold!

“Chazz it up!” The crowd roared as he raised his fist into the air. Chazz smirked as Adrian Gecko’s life points dropped to zero. 

He’d done it. He couldn’t stop the wave of satisfaction that bubbled up. He’d finally done it. 

“Good duel.” He said as he stalked across the field to shake his rival’s hand. The orange-haired duelist took it with raised eyebrows like he expected a joy buzzer. Chazz just clapped him on the back and smiled up at the stadium crowd raising his fist again for dramatic effect. 

It didn’t matter what Gecko thought of him. Chazz wasn’t the same petty rich boy he was at Duel Academy when they’d last dueled and this duel proved it. He’d changed and he liked to think he was a better person now. That didn’t mean he didn’t have a list of every duelist to ever beat him that he needed a rematch with. He was just very satisfied he could now scratch Gecko off that list. In fact, the only rematch he had left was with one Jaden Yuki.

Of course, the idiot never entered the professional dueling circuit like so many of their other classmates tried to do which made their rematch trickier. It didn’t help that Jaden still was traveling all over the world with no permanent address. Still, Chazz would get his rematch if he had to drag Jaden out of the middle of the Sahara, but for now, he could be patient. 

Chazz left the roar of the stadium roll over him.

* * *

“Did you hear?” Alexis asked on their monthly Zoom call. She looked like she was practically bursting at the seams to tell them. How odd? Did she have an update about Jaden from Jesse? Usually, that was just about the only thing that made her this excited. 

“Hear what?” Syrus asked as he dipped a stick of celery into some peanut butter and began crunching loudly. Chazz cringed some things never seemed to change and one of those was that Slifer slacker’s table manners. 

“Crowler is retiring!” 

Chazz raised an eyebrow, that was surprising. it’d was ten years since they’d graduated and Crowler had been the de-facto headmaster of the school in everything but name since then. 

“Whose replacing him?” Syrus took another bite of celery and Chazz cringed. 

“Sy, I swear if you don’t mute your mic and close your mouth while you chew I’m going to fly back to San Francisco just to strangle you!” 

“Geez, okay Chazz chill out.” Syrus screwed the lid on the peanut butter, thank god for small mercies. 

“Anyways boys,” Alexis rolled her eyes, “The last I heard no one. At least not for his role. I think they’re hiring a new teacher but for the rest, they’re just leaving it to Sheppard.” 

Chazz gaped and Syrus looked equally shocked. 

_“Oh no boss. Not Sheppard.”_ Ojama Yellow popped up beside the computer camera and Chazz had to resist his instinct to swat the spirit.

He couldn’t help but agree with the spirit. They couldn’t just leave Chancellor Sheppard in charge the man was incompetent. Chazz was pretty sure the only reason the school hadn’t imploded was because of Crowler and Bonaparte. 

Hell Chazz still had nightmares about their last year at the academy and that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that he’d started a cult at the school under Sheppard’s tenure on the school board.

Things had a way of getting too weird and dangerous at Duel Academy to not have someone who could duel at the helm. Crowler was never by any means the best duelist but he’d grown more formidable over the years and he’d seen enough shit to know what to do. 

“No way!” Syrus babbled, “Half the students will be dead or missing before graduation. Who knows who he’ll hire without Crowler there! The last time he hired a teacher by himself it was Viper!” 

“I know!” Alexis said, “I’m planning to fly down for Crowler’s retirement party and see if I can talk to the board. I still thought you guys should know. Chazz, do you have any strings you could pull to influence the school board?” 

Chazz sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was a pro duelist and one of the most well-known Alumni of the school in recent years. Still, he hadn’t made it a habit of schmoozing the school board exactly and he’d been estranged from his family and their connections for going on fifteen years, 

“Maybe.” He said flatly. 

“Well if you do I suggest you take it. Crowler is retiring in a month so we don’t have much time to work with.” 

Great, this is not how he was expecting their fun if sometimes tedious video chat to go. He was expecting a couple of comments about his most recent duel, a bit of chit chat, and maybe Alexis dragging Bastion away from his thesis for a few minutes. Chazz still isn’t sure how that happened or when precisely Alexis and Bastion went from being roommates to something more. It didn’t matter they were both happy and Chazz couldn’t find it in him to be bitter about how everyone seemed to pick someone else over him. Well, he could in fact. Yup, there was the darker pool of poisonous thoughts sitting right there in the corner of his mind. But, he was choosing not to think about it thank you very much.

“Yeah, I got it I’ll let you know if I can do anything.”

Alexis gave a sharp nod and then a sigh, “Sorry to keep things so serious you guys but I’m sure you understand.” 

Syrus bobbed his head from inside his box, “We get it Lex we don’t want any repeats. Say hi to Bastion for me! Sorry, I’m meeting Zane for lunch so I have to head off early today. Tata!” The blue-haired boy waved and gave them one last smile before he hung up. 

“I suppose I should go and drag Bastion out of the library for food and water so I better leave too. Bye Chazz. Let me know if you think of anything. I’ll talk to Atticus and see what we can come up with. Bye!” Alexis’s box popped away before he even had a chance to wave. 

Chazz clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Whatever, bye.” He said to the now empty screen before he shut his laptop. Seriously half of the problems at Duel Academy wouldn’t even be a problem if anyone on the staff was half decent at dueling. Sure they were good at theory but beyond Crowler and Bonaparte, most of the teachers they’d hired that had been good duelists had more than a few screws loose. The memory of how actively Crowler had tried to get the red dorm destroyed floated through his mind. Actually, he takes it back they’d all had a few screws loose. 

All they needed to do was hire some teachers that could actually duel and weren’t total evil dicks and the Academy would be right as rain. Too bad Chazz couldn’t just apply for the job, then he wouldn’t have to listen to another month of Alexis plotting. 

That was it! Chazz clapped to himself in delight. That was it.

“Ojamas!” He snapped and the three hideously lovable little monsters popped into existence, “I have a plan!”

_“OOOOh, the boss has a plan. Did you hear that green?”_ Yellow said nudging his brother who was snoring lightly. The other spirit awoke with a jolt and proceeded to freak out while Ojama Black laughed at both of them. 

_“The boss’s plans are always the best!”_ Yellow said while the other two Ojama’s nodded their heads in agreement. Chazz couldn’t help the faint smile that tugged at his lips. At least someone thought so. 

“Quiet! We’re going back to school.”

_“WHAT?!”_

_“BOOO!”_

_“BAD PLAN!”_

“Good thing I wasn’t asking for your opinions! Now help me find my laptop I need to write a college application to Neo Domino University.”

“ _But bossssss_ ,” Ojama Yellow whined, “ _That’s a normal school. That’s even worse than duel school.”_

“Well, it’s step one of my plan.”

_“Give it to us straight boss,”_ Ojama Black said floating over to the tv stand and lifting up a shirt in search of the laptop, _“What’s the whole plan?”_

“Step one: get into Neo Domino University,” Chazz lifted one finger and waved it in his spirit partners’ faces. “Step two: get a Ph.D. in dueling. Step three: get hired to teach at Duel Academy. Step four: take over the school.”

_“Wow, boss that’s so evil!”_

“Nothing about that is evil!” 

_“I dunno boss,”_ Ojama Green chimed in, his one eye blinking thoughtfully, “ _Sounds kinda power-hungry.”_

“That school needs someone competent in charge!”

_“Then you’re definitely not qualified boss!”_ Ojama Yellow giggled as he floated annoyingly close to Chazz’s face. 

“Why you-” Chazz did swat him this time, the monster screamed as he flew across the room before poofing and appearing right next to his brothers. 

“The point is Duel Academy needs someone who actually is decent at dueling and hello I’m Chazz Princeton the reigning World Champion. If Sheppard is left in charge with no supervision half of those kids will be dead or missing before graduation.” 

“ _I dunno boss are you sure you aren’t just trying to start another cult.”_

He exhaled through his teeth. First college then the Academy. Sheppard would never know what hit him. 


End file.
